Hijacked
by butterflycullen429
Summary: Set during Mockingjay in Peeta's POV when Peeta is being tortured, and the beginning of his hijacking.
1. Chapter 1

The pain is too much. I close my eyes as yet another sadistic guard comes toward me. A scream almost escapes the prison of my lips as I feel a fist conect with my already swollen and black eye. That's the one thing I refuse to do, give them the satisfaction of hearing the pain they inflict on me.

''Now, Peeta,'' I hear the growl of my abuser right next to my ear, ''If you would just tell us where Katniss and the other tributes are we could let you go.''

Katniss. The name sends a pang of longing to my heart. Just to see her smile, hear her voice, or even see a picture would be enough to get me through a lifetime of this torture. I suppose her memories will have to suffice.

''Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you.'', I spit at the guard.

''As you wish.'', the guard says.

As The beating continues I think of Katniss. My Katniss. I recall the first time I ever saw her.

_Flashback_

_The sounds of other children around me register through my nervous state. I look around with wide eyes at the other kids with their own parents, and hold on even tighter to my father's hand._

_''Peeta, look here.'' I follow my father's pointing finger to a little family. The mother with her blonde hair, blue eyes and kind smile is eveyrthing that my mother isn't, but should be. I watch as the father, who has grey eyes and dark hair, talks to his daughter. The little girl is the spitting image of her father with a few features of her mother mixed in. She's wearing a red plaid dress, and her hair is in two braids instead of one._

_I see the little family converse with happy smiles and love in their eyes. I wish my family was like that. My mother hits us, and my father doesn't do much to stop her. My two older brothers, Wheat and Rye, don't even bat an eyelash anymore if she strikes at them._

_''Who are they?'', I ask my father, wondering why he pointed them out to me._

_''See that little girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner.''_

_This makes no sense to me. Even if we have to eat stale bread, we never really go hungry. That's alot more than other people can say in District 12._

_''A coal miner? Why did she want a coal miner if she could've had you?'_

_I can hear a strange emotion in my father's voice as he responds. ''Because when he sings ... Even the birds stop to listen.''_

_I nod my head, and look over at the family again. I watch as the little girl kisses a baby that I hadn't noticed earlier wrapped in the mother's arms. The baby squeals in response to her sister._

_I tear my gaze away from the little family as the bell signaling the start of the school day sounds. My father walks me to my classroom, says goodbye, then leaves to go back to tend to the bakery._

_Later that day in music assembly I see the little girl again. As the music teacher goes over everything we will learn in the course of the year she asks who knows the valley song. I stare at the little girl as she shoots her arm up into the air, volunteering to sing for the class._

_''Very good, Katniss. Why don't you come up her and sing for us?''_

_The little girl, Katniss, got up and went to stand in the front of the room._

_And then, she opened her mouth to sing. _

_And the birds fell silent._

_And I was hyppnotized by her endless grey eyes and beautiful voice._

_And I knew, I just knew, that she was __**it**__. The __**it**__ my brother's would talk about. The person that you grow up with and never leave._

_Katniss Everdeen stole my heart at the age of five._

_End Flashback_

I am yanked out of my captivating thoughts as I become aware of a conversation centered around me.

'' Tracker jacker venom ... Hijacking him ... weapon against rebels.'', I only catch a few bits of the conversation, and can't put the pieces together. But I know that whatever they are discussing can't be good for me.

When the guards finish their mysterious conversation, they leave the room. That's odd. Even though I'm chained to the wall, and definitely not strong enough to get free, they never leave me completely alone.

I observe the room I'm trapped in for the hundredth time. Stone walls, rancid smells, and chains on the walls every few feet for prisoners. Prisoner. That's what I am. After the arena blew up I was immediately taken into custody, but I wasn't brought here until about three weeks after.

All for Katniss. It's okay with me though. I would rather die than have her in any type of danger.

The sliding of a heavy door turns my thought direction to the doctor walking calmly towards me with a syringe in his hand. I take a deep breath, and square my shoulders for whatever is to come. I feel the tip of the needle poking into my arm, and have just enough time to pray that whatever they're doing to me now won't hurt Katniss in any way before I'm racked with a searing pain that makes me pass out.

**Well, it's a but shorter than I wanted it to be, but I'm still happy with it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Hugs and hearts to all. 3 3**


	2. The Beginning

I wake up with the strong smell of antiseptic in my nose. There's an incessant beeping sound coming from the right of my bed. My bed? Since when do I have a bed? For the past two weeks since the arena I've been chained to a wall, never leaving my square of space even to go to the bathroom. Every time I fell asleep I felt the cold seeping into my body fom the cobbled stones of the cell floor.

My eyes snap open to take in my surroundings. The first thing to regester through the numbness of my mind is the bright light of the room I'm in. The room is set up in the same manor as the hospital I was transported to after the arena blew up. As I look to the right I notice a heart monitor, and only then do I realize I'm hooked up to severl different machines. The IV drip in my arm does little to numb the pain, in fact, it seems to be contributing to it. I can't see the content of the IV bag because it's not in a clear one like so many others I've seen since my time in the hospital after my first trip to the arena. I furrow my brow at this, but am then distracted by a pannel in the wall opening, and a doctor in a lab coat steping into the room.

''Nice to see you're awake, Peeta.'', the doctor says with no emotion in his voice what so ever. ''How do you feel?''

Again, I furrow my brow in an attempt to work things out in my head. The last thing I remember before waking up is laying on the cold stone floor of my cell, battered and bruised. Of course there was that odd conversation centered around me that I couldn't quite discern the meaning of, and whatever they injected into my arm had hurt so much I passed out. But I can't quite seem to work out how I ended up in a hospital where I would be taken care of oppsed to what had transpired prior to this turn of events.

''Of course, you must be confused.'', the doctors words register through my foggy brain, and all I can do is nod my head mutely.''We brought you here so you could get better.'', the doctor continues.

''But, why?'', I ask, unable to hold my confussion in longer without getting some answers.

The doctor smiles, no, smirks, like he knows something I don't. ''Because, Peeta, you're going to be of very much assistance to the capital if what we're planning works. You will be our best weapon at defeating the rebels.''

I take in this news in a stunned silence. I'm going to be a weapon against the rebels? I can't be, what if hurts Katniss? I couldn't live with my self if I did anything to hurt Katniss in any way.

My thoughts drive me to escape from this sadistic place that is clearly no good for me, or the rebels by default, and try to get up. But something stops me. I rip off my blankets, or try to at least, because when I try to lift my hands, they don't leave my side. I look down to study the metal cuffs around my wrist, entraping and restraining me to my bed. How had I not noticed them before?

''Don't bother, there's no way in hell you're going to be able to escape.'', the doctors voice is now full of malice, and he punctuates his statement with a short, cruel laugh. He walks out of the room, dissappearing behind the hidden door.

I lay there for an immeassurable amount of time before a different doctor than the one before comes in wheeling a TV and VCR set. He quickly sets up the equipment before walking towards me. I don't even have enough time to wonder what's going on with the TV and VCR before the doctor says, ''This might hurt.'', before he injects me with something equaling the pain of a trackerjacker sting. He then hurries over to the TV, turning it on and making sure that I'm aware enough to realize what's happening. All this takes place in a matter of about thirty seconds, and then the doctor leaves the room, turning the lights out on his way to the door.

Before I can form any thoughts on what just happened, Katniss's face appears on the screen of the television, quickly shattering anything else taking place inside my head.


	3. Not Real

**Ok, so I know the stories a bit angsty right now, but I promise it gets better. I'll probably update once a week, but I'm really busy with my forensic plays and debate cases (if any body knows what I'm talkin about then you're awsomely amazing) so no actual promises. Another thing, I don't have spell check, so please ignore all grammar and spelling mistakes. Now that I've successfully bored you with a lame authors note (that most of you won't read) continue on with the next installment of Hijacked.**

**And I keep forgetting to mention the fact I obviously do not own the Hunger Games, but you should know that already.**

_Previously on Hijacked_

_Before I can form any thoughts on what just happened, Katniss's face appears on the screen of the television, quickly shattering anything else taking place inside my head._

I quickly recognize the scene from our first time in the arena. The camera fans out to show us wrapped tightly together in the sleeping bag to keep warm. Katniss's face is passive as she lays there with a strange look in her eyes.

I open my mouth to say something, but am quickly cut off by Katniss's voice.

''Peeta, you said at the interview you'd had a crush on me forever. When did forever start?''

I smile in remembrance at the memory of that fatefull day. ''Oh, let's see. I guesse the first day of school.'', I can see the picture in my head. Little Katniss with a red plaid dress on, and two braids in her dark hair framing her cool, grey eyes. ''We were five. You had on a red plaid dress and your hair,'', I glance at her hair as it is now in a braid, just like all those years ago, '' it was in two braids instead of one. My father pointed you out when we were waiting to line up.''

''Your father? Why?'',she interupts my story.

''He said, 'See that little girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner,' '' I say.

Katniss interupts my story to exclaim, ''What? You're making that up!''

The scene plays out the way it did the first time when it was really happening, except for the ending. When Katniss leans in to kiss me, the scene abruptly changes. Instead of her kissing me, Katniss lunges toward me with a knife in hand seemingly ready to kill me. Then, the screen goes dark.

I sit there in shock as a wave of fear washes through me, and my heart thunders in my hollow chest.

_That's not real_, I tell myself this over and over in my head until it becomes something of a chant trying to drown out every other thought in my head, but I can't shake the feeling of absolute terror as I watched the scene unfold before me on the now dark screen of the TV. I can feel my lungs burning for air as my breathing speeds up.

The door slides open to reveal the same doctor that brought the TV set in. He doesnt say anything as he wheels the TV back out, just leaves me there with a confused mind and terror still racing through my veins.

It takes me a while to calm my racing heart, and slow my breathing down to a normal pace. By the time I manage to achieve these things, I've already been brought back to my prison cell. The rough metal of the chains around my wrist slips through the wall I've built to keep out thoughts, and this enables me to think through my latest predicament.

I know for a fact that Katniss never attacked me, but my initial reaction to the scene was pure terror. I was scared of _Katniss _in that moment.

Before I can get any further in my thought process, I hear a voice come from my right.

''Peeta'', the rough voice speeks in a slight whisper.

I gasp as I realize that the starving and weak person chained to the wall a few feet away from me is none other than Johanna Mason.

**Well, it's a short chapter, but it's something. Please review.**


	4. Johanna

**I'm back! Sorry for taking so long to update. I was waiting for a review, but I never got one so I'm kind of nervous to post this chapter. Again please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

**Me: I most certainly own The Hunger Games**

**Haymitch: No you don't sweetheart. Suzanne Collins does.**

**Me: KATNISS! HAYMITCH SAID THAT I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

**Catnips: That's 'cause you don't.**

**Me: But...the...you...I... ok fine. I don't own the wonderful world of The Hunger Games created from the amazing imagination of Suzanne Collins.**

**Johanna**

_Previously on Hijacked_

_I gasp as I realize that the starving and weak person chained to the wall a few feet away from me is none other than Johanna Mason._

At least, I think it's Johanna. Her skin is a sickly yellow, and her eyes look like they've sunk back into her head because of the dark circles surrounding them.

''Johanna, is that you?'', I question in a small whisper.

''I must be a real sight if you have to ask if it's really me.'' Her response comes in the form of a sarcastic remark.

I'm quick to remember my manners. ''You don't look that bad.''

''Oh please, I know I look terrible. After all the things they've done to me I'm surprised I'm even still alive.''

''What did they do to you?''

''Oh you know, the usual. Starving me, torturing me, and anything else my sadistic guards can come up with.'', she doesn't say the words with any malice towards me, but I still feel guilty.

''I'm sorry, Johanna.''

''You don't have anything to be sorry for. It's the Capi-''

''I do have something to be sorry for. If Katniss hadn't have pulled the berry stunt which got us both out of the arena, then the Capitol wouldn't have had to find a way to get rid of us. Since they couldn't just kidnap or kill us, they put us back in the arena. The only way they could do that is if _all_ the victors had to go back in, and the Quarter Quell's stipulation was an excellent way of doing that. But this all started because Katniss was trying to save _me_. It's all my fault.'', I said, cutting her off mid sentence.

''Peeta, you listen to me. None of this is your fault. None of it. The _Capitol_ is responsible for this. They're the ones who came up with the Games in first place. The _Capitol_ is responsible for putting the victors back in the arena, and for destroying District 12. _They _are the-''

''Wait, there's no District 12?'', I asked cutting Johanna off again.

''You didn't know?'', her voice is quiet, and the sympathy in it is reflected in her face.

I shake my head no, too stunned to say anything. If there's no District 12, then where's Katniss? Where's Gale and Prim and Haymitch? Where's Katniss's mother? Where's _my_ mother? Where's my family? My head spins with all the unanswered questions. I shake my head trying to clear it.

''If there's no District 12, then where did everybody go?''

''I can't tell you.'', her voice is laced with guilt.

''Please, I need to know if everyone's safe. Please, Johanna.'', I try begging, but she remains silent.

''You not knowing is partly what's keeping you alive. Your safer than the rest of us, well, everyone besides Annie.''

''Annie? You mean the girl Finnick loves?'', I ask

''Yah. The last time I saw her she looked ok, but her being her is torture enough for her.''

I don't know what to say after that, so we just sit in silence until a doctor comes in. He has the guards unchain me, and bring me to same hospital room as before.

Before I'm completely out of earshot of my prison cell, I hear Johanna's voice call after me, ''Don't believe anything they tell or show you, Peeta.''

I'm even more confused than I was before our talk as I'm once again strapped to the bed. The same doctor from last time is waiting for me with a syringe and a TV remote.

**Well, that's chapter 4. Please review.**


End file.
